Embodiments herein generally relate to scanning systems and methods and more specifically to such where a printer automatically prints unique identification markings on the sheets of media after the scanner scans the sheets of media.
A fundamental issue with hallway scanners is review of the scanned documents. Hallway scanners are useful because paper documents can be converted to image documents near to where the document is received. Most commonly, these devices are packaged as part of a multi-function printer (MFP). Such systems allow one to scan a document using a nearby “hallway” scanner. However, reviewing these documents can be difficult. Two approaches have been provided for review. One is to print the scanned image for review, but this uses large amounts of paper (that is often discarded immediately after the review). A second approach is to display the scanned image on the local user interface; however, on many devices the user interface is small making review difficult. In both cases, the person who has received the document is responsible for reviewing the scan.
Another common scanning technique is to use a scanner directly connected to a computer. In this mode, paper documents are taken to an office (with such a computer and a directly connected scanner) and converted to image documents. When using this technique, the images can easily be reviewed on the nearby computer screen as they are scanned. However, this technique requires that all of the paper documents be scanned at one location. Collecting and delivering the paper documents to one location can be inconvenient.
In one example, a doctor may receive a document from a patient that must be entered into an Electronic Medical Record (EMR). In one situation, the doctor places the paper where it can be routed to the department where it will be scanned. The people in the department scan the document, review the image, and store the document in the appropriate patient's medical record. The problem with this approach is that the paper may be lost or the association with the patient may be lost. Alternatively, the doctor can scan the document on a hallway MFD and the image can be routed to the patient's record. The problem with this approach is the doctor is responsible to making sure that the scan is legible when the paper is scanned. To perform the review, the doctor must either use the local user interface on the MFD, which may be small, or print the image, which wastes paper. Also, since doctors are often rushed, the time to review the document may not be available.